Chapter 4/Romulan discovery
(Earth, New York city) At the art gallery its closed off by several Marines and MACOs as the strike team beams down to the site, as Admiral Kira looks at Fin. Typhuss hey Fin says as he looks at the team. Hi, is the Romulan still inside says Typhuss as he looks at Fin. Yeah we got it sealed off and the people out of there Fin says as he looks at Typhuss. He's trapped in there Captain Tyson says as he holds up his phaser rifle and looks at Typhuss. Both Typhuss and John nodded and they split up with Typhuss's team at the front door and John's team is at the back door. Typhuss we're in position John says as he tapped his combadge. On the otherside Admiral Kira taps his combadge. Acknowledged says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson, Detective Carisi and Detective Rollins. We're ready Typhuss just give the word Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss and his team move into the gallery and search the place in the dark for the Romulan soldier as they're moving through the place, the Romulan soldier watches the investigators look for him, he then sees Detective Rollins and jumps her from the top and Typhuss hears her screaming and her phaser go off. Typhuss did you hear that Olivia says over Typhuss's combadge. I did, Olivia says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss runs to the sound of the phaser blast and sees Amanda laying on the floor out cold, as Sonny checks her pulse and sees Admiral Kira. Sir she's fine the Romulan went that way Detective Carisi says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Lieutenant Benson. Typhuss and Olivia leave to go find the Romulan. The Romulan appears again and is shot by both Typhuss and Olivia but their weapons fire isn't having much effect on the Romulan soldier, as he throws Olivia to the right really hard and knocks Typhuss's phaser from his hand causing him to go through a wall and he lays there out cold before the Romulan could kill Typhuss he's hit by five phaser beams and goes down to one knee and then John shoots him in the head and he falls to the ground. Typhuss you ok John says as he helps his friend up. I'm fine says Typhuss as he gets his phaser and runs to Olivia. Olivia, are you all right says Typhuss as he helps Olivia up. Yeah man he was strong Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss and John. We'll take the Romulan back up to the Kingston maybe Doctor Murphy can cure him John says as he looks at Typhuss. Me and Olivia, the rest of our team will go back to the squad room says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. (USS Kingston, deck 7 sickbay) The Romulan is struggling to get out of the restrains as guards are placed inside and outside sickbay, Doctor Murphy and her team are working on the Romulan's blood to cure him of the trellium-D infection. Damn the only way to cure this man is with Klingon blood cells, human blood cells are too much for him and Vulcan cells won't work either Doctor Murphy says to herself as she rubs her head and moves her fingers through her hair. Then she walks into her office and sits at her desk and activates her desktop monitor and contacts Admiral Kira. (Earth, SVU squad room) What can I do for you, Doctor Murphy says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy on the screen. Admiral, I've done my full scan on the Romulan and I've determine that Human and Vulcan blood can't help him but Klingon blood can and its hard for us to make ourselves and I do remember reading in your file that you were once dated a Klingon woman by the name of Kori Chazmok from the House of Kori, I was wondering if you could talk to her about coming to Earth or meeting the Kingston along the Klingon border to preform a blood transfusion Doctor Murphy says on the screen. I will see what I can do says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy on the screen and then Typhuss closes the channel. Computer, open a channel to Kori Chazmok says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Hi father how are things on Earth says Vixis Chazmok says as she looks at the screen on her end. Just fine, can you please get your mother, I need to talk to her says Typhuss as he looks at Vixis on the screen. Typhuss greetings I just got back from the High Council meeting about the peace with the Federation how its not helping us Kori says as she sat down in the chair. I need your help, I need you to help save a Romulan's life, I need you to get to Earth as fast as you can says Typhuss as he looks at Kori on the screen. Typhuss you must understand I want to help but the Romulans are the Klingons blood enemy and giving blood to the enemy isn't honorable but I will come anyway Kori says as she looks at the screen. Thank you, Kori says Typhuss as he closes the channel. (USS Kingston, main bridge) On the main viewer is the bridge of Commander Toreth's warbird. Captain where is my officer Commander Toreth says on the main viewer. Commander I'm still trying to get permission from Admiral Kira to hand him over to you but it will take five days to get the green light Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. Very well we'll await his return on our side of the Neutral Zone border Commander Toreth says as the transmission cuts off and the warbird cloaks as it moves off from orbit. Well we got five days to cure him hopefully Doctor Murphy has a donor Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. Captain Tyson nods. Then the sensors beeped as Ensign Hailey looks at the console and then turns to Captain Tyson. Sir picking up a tachyon surge directly ahead its a Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser Ensign Hailey says as she looks at her console. Wonder why a Klingon vessel is here? Commander Mitchell asked Captain Tyson. John looks at Sarah and shrugs his shoulders. Sir we're receiving a transmission from Vice Admiral Kira Ensign Hailey says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He nods at her to puts the transmission on the viewer. Admiral what's up with the Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser in orbit around Earth? Captain Tyson asked Typhuss. The Klingon CO is the donor for the Romulan says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Tell the donor I'll meet her in transporter room 2, Commander Mitchell you've got the bridge Captain Tyson says as the transmission ends and he gets up from his command chair. (Transporter room 2) The Klingon General beams aboard the Kingston. General Kori welcome back to the Kingston Captain Tyson says as he looks at General Kori. May I see the patient now Captain General Kori says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He leads her out of the transporter room with two MACOs right behind them as they head to the turbolift. (Deck 7, sickbay) Both Captain Tyson and General Kori walk into sickbay. The Romulan is barely responding to treatment sir but once he gets the transfusion he'll be 100% Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Captain Tyson. When General Kori sees the Romulan she's shocked by who it is and takes a MACOs' phaser pistol out of its holster and tries to shoot the Romulan but Tyson grabs her arm and the phaser pulses hits the ceiling. DOCTOR GET THE SAMPLE GO GO Captain Tyson says as he's holding Kori's arm up in the air as she's trying to put it back down. Doctor Murphy moves in and takes the sample real quick as Tyson gets the phaser pistol out of her hand and gives it back to the MACO. Take her to the brig she's confined there until I figure out what's going on Captain Tyson says as he looks at Major Lorne and Sergeant Peterson. Both officers take her out of sickbay. (Captain's ready room) Admiral Kira is shocked by what happened on board the Kingston. Why did Kori try to kill that Romulan? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I have no idea she got one good look at him and then she snapped I've been looking over the incident involving several Klingon cruisers and Romulan cruisers but I'm not finding anything on why she snapped maybe you could see what the hell happened John says as he looks at Typhuss. I will says Typhuss as he leaves the ready room and heads to the brig. (Brig) Kori is sitting on the cot thinking about the Romulan she saw and wanted to kill when Typhuss walks into the brig area. Kori, why did you try to kill that Romulan? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kori. I don't know what happened I just had an instinct that was just hard to control I hope your friend John can forgive me for my dishonorable act Kori says as she looks at Typhuss behind the force field. Typhuss nods at Major Lorne to deactivated the force field. Yes, sir hang on this thing has been a bit tricky Major Lorne says as he works at the console. The force field deactivates and Typhuss walks into the brig and sits next to Kori on the cot. I still need your help, Kori, John will forgive you, now lets get out of here and go to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. All right Kori says as both her and Typhuss gets up from the cot and leaves the brig. (Sickbay) Both Kori and Typhuss walk into sickbay. Kori looks at Doctor Murphy and she goes to the biobed and Doctor Murphy gets a full sample from Kori's left arm and heads to the Romulan and injects him with the sample. Now we wait Doctor Murphy says as she looks at both Kori and Typhuss. (Space, Romulan Neutral Zone Federation border) The Kingston and the IKS Bortas is hanging nose to nose with a Romulan vessel under the command of Commander Toreth. (Main bridge) Your man is responding well to treatment Commander and we hope he'll receive the right trial Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer shows Commander Toreth sitting in her chair. When we he return to my ship Commander Toreth says on the viewer. Then Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and looks at the viewer. Your officer is returning to your ship now, Commander Toreth says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Toreth on the viewscreen. Thank you Admiral Kira and Captain Tyson for returning my crewmen to me you just may see the treaty restored Commander Toreth says on the viewer. We hope so Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. She nods and the transmission ends and the warbird turns about cloaks and leaves the area. Well that was good Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Yeah, well Kira is waiting for me in the SVU squad room, I better go says Typhuss as he looks at John.